Kacchakotober
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one shots que participan en el Kacchakotober. Sin importar el momento, el lugar o la vida, ellos se volverían a encontrar. Porque aún en sueños él la va a perseguir y ella lo esperará paciente... o viceversa. El amor es más que un hilo rojo, que un destino maltrecho; es fuerza, voluntad y determinación por seguir juntos que une a Bakugo y Uraraka.
1. Pijama

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Fue una mera improvisación mi participación, lo hago con mucho amor, pero de verdad no esperen mucho.

.

* * *

.

1\. Pijama

 _La comodidad antes que la belleza_ , era un lema de vida para Uraraka, que solía llevar a la práctica todos los días.

 _(Sinmencionarqueaveceslabellezacuestadineroquenotiene)._

Aunque ese no es el tema acá.

Así que por las noches, a diferencia de sus amigas, no podía darse el lujo de usar satén o seda, o cualquier lencería hecha de tela que cuesta más que su ingreso mensual.

Por ello, prefiere ir hasta el último cajón de su armario, ese que destinó para su novio desde que _formalizaron_ su relación. Y no porque él vaya a dormir seguido a su departamento, porque Bakugo tenía muy en claro determinadas reglas que terminaban por frustrar a Uraraka cuando quería recibir _amor._

Designó ese pequeño lugar para la ropa que había empezado a _robar, no, no, no, robar suena mal, adueñarse_ del armario de su novio, sí, eso era lo más acercado a la realidad. Buscó entre chaquetas y camisas hasta encontrar su favorita.

La playera predilecta era simple, pero agresiva; como Bakugo. Negra, con una calavera blanca. A ella le gustaba usarla (por ser varias tallas más grande y muy cómoda) porque olía a él.

Se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, para luego deslizar la prenda por su cuerpo. La tela comenzaba a volverse áspera por el uso continuo, pero aquello no le molestó, al contrario, emulaba la sensación de las callosas manos de su novio recorrer su cuerpo.

Sí, definitivamente la ropa de Bakugo era la mejor pijama.

.

* * *

.

Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Y como regalo especia, intentaré que sean en su mayoría rosa, mantendré a raya mi vena angst.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Pelea de almohadas

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Situado durante la estancia en los dormitorios de U.A.

.

* * *

.

 **2\. Pelea de almohadas**

El ruido en la sala común comenzaba a molestarlo. Maldijo la hora en que el profesor Aizawa cedió ante la petición de la noche de películas. Era un desperdicio de valioso tiempo que podrían usar entrenando, pero no, preferían actividades recre _ativas_ , que poco aportan a su educación.

Terminó su tazón de cereal y procedió a lavarlo para limpiar la cocina, suponía (no muy erróneamente) que pronto ese lugar estaría de cabeza con platos y vasos sucios.

Ignoró nuevamente el llamado de sus compañeros que lo invitaban a tomar asiento para ver la película de turno. Estaba esperando el elevador cuando un objeto impactó contra su espalda. Se giró lentamente, observando con desconcierto la almohada a sus pies, levantó la mirada, notando las risas mal contenidas.

—¿Quién fue? —Inquirió, levantando el objeto en cuestión. Sólo se escuchaba los sonidos de la película cuando un segundo proyectil cayó en su cabeza, provocando una carcajada grupal debido a su semblante estupefacto.

—Creo que eso respondió a su pregunta —aclaró Todoroki, devolviendo la atención a la película.

—Más te vale huir, _cara redonda_ —advirtió, tomando ambas almohadas y dirigiéndose con un aura de muerte a la chica que con gravedad cero—. Cuando te atrape…

Una tercera almohada lo golpeó.

—Inténtalo, _Kacchan_.

Aquella apodo desató una guerra donde rápidamente se escogieron bandos. Kirishima saltó sobre Iida cuando quiso intervenir, lo mismo hizo Kaminari y Hanta cuando Deku se apresuró a auxiliar a su mejor amiga. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, cientos de plumas gravitaban por la habitación.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —La voz de ultratumba del profesor Aizawa detuvo todos sus movimientos—. ¿Quién lo inició?

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta que los culpables habían huido. ¿Desde cuándo? Nadie tenía esa seguridad. Tragaron saliva. Ni siquiera Iida pudo señalarlos.

—Limpien todo —advirtió, dándose media vuelta. Sabía que fue una pésima idea darles permiso—. Y olvídense de pedir nuevamente este tipo de permiso si actúan de esta manera.

.

En las escaleras que daban al cuarto piso del área de chicas, dos jóvenes se encontraban demasiado… _entretenidos._

—No vuelvas a lanzarme una almohada, _cara de ángel_ —advirtió el muchacho, dándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

—Sirvió de distracción, Katsu —agregó una sonrojada Uraraka.

Y es que, una simple e inocente acción, puede servir como cortina de humo para esconder las verdaderas intenciones; y ellos eran expertos en crearlas.

.

* * *

.

Lo que sea que hicieron Bakugo y Uraraka, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Obviamente voy atrasada, intentaré ponerme al día este fin de semana. Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Y como regalo especia, intentaré que sean en su mayoría rosa, mantendré a raya mi vena angst.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Sabores de temporada

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **3\. Sabores de temporada**

El verano es su temporada favorita, a diferencia del invierno, donde tiene que usar un traje más abrigado para concentrar su quirk.

 _Es cálido,_ aunque se esfuerce en negarlo.

Las cuatro estaciones la favorecen, pero prefiere la primavera; muchos creen que por sus colores, la realidad es que, se conocieron en primavera.

 _Es fría_ , aunque lo esconde bajo una capa de paciencia y una sonrisa amigable.

Coinciden en otoño; en colores rojizos y naranjas; en suaves palabras con el arrullo de las hojas caídas; en el sabor delicado del café, la canela y el té.

 _Él es altivo, soberbio, delirante de atención y con afán a victoria, sabe a nitroglicerina, odio e impotencia; es altamente tóxico y corrosivo. Le recuerda al verano,_ se repite _, pues tras la dulzura y buenos momentos, explota y trae caos y desconcierto._

 _Ella es dulce, ambiciosa, cínica y con objetivos ambiguos, sabe al calor sofocante, deseos y angustias; disfraza su veneno tras la calidez de su voz. Es una muñeca de porcelana en invierno,_ concluye _, su presencia pasa desapercibida para golpear de forma desprevenida en el último momento._

Sus sabores varían; él dirá que sabe a dulzura, alegría y voluntad. Ella insistirá en que desprende vitalidad, determinación y victoria.

 _Son los sabores de temporada_ , concuerdan ambos, cuando cruzan miradas; ella sonríe abiertamente para darle confianza y él devuelve con una tímida sonrisa; son los sabores del otro lo que los enamoraron.

.

* * *

.

Obviamente voy atrasada, intentaré ponerme al día este fin de semana. Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Esto está superando mi nivel de fluff... lo cobraré. :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Colores de otoño

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **4\. Colores de otoño**

Amarillo, naranja y rojo.

Sus trajes eran una sutil combinación de colores; líneas naranjas que contrastan con el rubio de su cabello, el castaño que remarcaba el negro de su traje. Eran un complemento de los colores de otoño y les agradaba la compaginación al compás del viento que arrastra más que hojas, sueños rotos e ilusiones austeras.

El otoño es su temporada. Ella se lo repite constantemente.

—Si las temporadas fueran personas, tú definitivamente serías el otoño. —Le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—Tu eres la primavera —Fue la elocuente respuesta. Corta, concisa y _directo a su corazón de melocotón._

Y el tema murió, para revivir con el cambio de estación, con las hojas anaranjadas que caen buscando un descanso luego de una fugaz existencia.

Ella cálida como la primavera, ama las raíces de él en otoño.

.

* * *

.

Obviamente voy atrasada, intentaré ponerme al día este fin de semana. Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Esto está superando mi nivel de fluff... lo cobraré. :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Hojas

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Es la primera vez que voy a soltar una advertencia; Posible contenido subido de tono, +18, rated M, como lo quieran llamar. Mi beta dice que es lime (dado que lo que escribo nunca llega a ser lemon). Inspirado en una gif/fanart de nightlykrumbs con esta temática. El que avisa no traiciona.

AU Medieval.

.

* * *

.

 **5\. Hojas**

Existía una regla implícita en el grupo de guerreros _y es que…_

—Si no cierras la boca, _cara bonita_ , esos bastardos se despertaran y harán otro escándalo. —La voz era ronca y burlona. Desde su lugar, enviaba vibraciones a la parte más sensible de la bruja. La chica luchaba contra la bruma de placer para racionalizar lo que su pareja decía.

—Vuelve a lo que hacías, _Katsuki_ —replicó, ignorando sus palabras y empujando la cabellera rubia entre sus piernas una vez más, esperando que el placer volviera—. Se pueden ir a la mierda, tú continua.

Y Bakugo Katsuki mostró su sádica sonrisa; esa tan cargada de un insano orgullo. Acató la petición de su mujer sin chistar, ganando sonoros jadeos como recompensa, levantó un segundo la mirada, sintiéndose satisfecho por el hilito de saliva que colgaba desde su boca hasta la barbilla y los ojos chocolate desorbitados por el placer. Era una jodida diosa.

 _A la mierda con todos_ , determinó, antes de separarse para colocarse sobre ella, listo para consumar el acto.

Las hojas secas crujieron debajo de la gran capa roja que usan como cama improvisada para sus encuentros y una nueva voz se unió al espectáculo de gemidos y jadeos que resonaban desde el interior del bosque.

..., _cuando las hojas terminan su ciclo y comienzan el cambio de color para luego perecer en el suelo_ , que el grupo sabe que debe mantenerse lejos del autoproclamado Rey de los dragones y de la bruja que hace flotar las cosas.

En el campamento, a muchos metros de distancia, cuatro mares a ojos observaban el firmamento con una expresión que variaba desde el terror hasta el asco.

—Olvidamos que las hojas ya cambiaron de color —comentó Deku, con una expresión ausente.

—Kirishima —llamó el Príncipe mitad albino que se puso de pie, dispuesto a montar el dragón.

—Un paseo no suena mal —agregó Tsuyu, siguiendo a su compañero. Iida y Deku no tardaron en sumarse.

—Esos irresponsables deben de alejarse más —alegó Tenya, haciendo gesto exagerados con las manos, en un intento de cubrir el insano sonrojo debido a los sonidos que captaba su casto oído—. Entiendo que el instinto draconiano de Bakugo es mayor e incluso lo ciega, pero hacerlo cuando están tan cerca del campamento es inaceptable.

El dragón rojo soltó un bufido, en un gesto muy propio que decía _"si ya saben cómo a ponen en temporada de apareamiento, porque se siguen quejando en lugar de alejarse"._

—Bakugo es egoísta —musito Todoroki, acariciando la cabeza del dragón—. También debería de conseguirte pareja. —El dragón negó con suaves movimientos.

—Kacchan siempre tuvo este lado draconiano —admitió Deku, medio avergonzando y medio culpable del espectáculo que tenían que presenciar cada cierto tiempo—. Al principio no le di importancia cuando le pedí que se uniera, porque el otoño pasaba desapercibido ya que no tenía pareja, pero con Uraraka en el grupo, la situación se ha puesto algo incómoda.

 _Incómoda no era la palabra adecuada para describir el amargo momento que viven al ser testigo del placer inhumano que sentían sus compañeros._

Pero todos eran demasiado buenos para señalar el error de Deku.

Otro grito llegó a sus oídos, provocando que apresuren su partida.

 _En otoño el lado dragón de Bakugo conecta con la tierra, reclamando que satisfagan sus deseos más primitivos._

Aunque para ellos, cualquier momento era perfecto para volverse uno solo, pero el cambio de estación, los colores rojizos y las hojas secas, eran la excusa perfecta para hacerlo sin culpas o preocupaciones.

Al final, el Rey de los dragones encontró a su reina en el cuerpo de una bruja que manipula la gravedad… y honestamente, estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado.

.

* * *

.

Obviamente voy atrasada, espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Esta capítulo iba a ser rosa también, pero me leí dos fic's que me hicieron cambiar de opinión... estuve leyendo los demás días del evento y por ahí a mitad de mes, cobraré con creces todo esto rosa. c:

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Suéter

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

.

* * *

.

 **6\. Suéter**

Para ellos, la navidad era un momento lleno de paz, armonía y…

—¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!

Era el segundo año que pasaban juntos luego de formalizar su relación. Uraraka sonrió como niña pequeña, dándole un regalo meticulosamente envuelto a su novio, pese a las protestas de él.

—No tenías que gastar dinero que no tienes, _cara de ángel_ —regañó.

—Oh, cállate y ábrelo, te gustará —animó con emoción. A regañadientes, rompió la envoltura de renos para encontrarse con una caja que abrió, frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

—Es… ¿un suéter? —Cuestionó sacando la prenda.

—Hecho a mano —agregó Ochako con orgullo—. No gasté ni uno solo yen, como prometí.

Era obvio (para ella) la lucha interna de Bakugo para ocultar la sonrisa que moría por plasmarse en sus labios.

—Eres la mejor, _cara de ángel_ —musito, todavía con el suéter en mano, la abrazó con fuerza, cargándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

Si había algo que era de vital importancia en su relación, eran los detalles, reconocimientos y momentos robados, como aquel.

Y ese _"Eres mi héroe #1"_ bordado, valía más que cualquier otro título que pudieran darle.

 **.**

* * *

.

Obviamente voy (demasiado) atrasada. Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Esto está superando mi nivel de fluff... lo cobraré. :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Café animal

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

AU sin quirks.

.

* * *

.

 **7\. Café Animal**

Tic, toc. Punta, tacón. _Sonríe._

No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero ayudaba a solventar parte de sus gastos, así que era lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

—¡Bienvenido al café _Animals!_ —Saludó con la sonrisa artificial que perfeccionó por meses para su trabajo—. Tenemos una variedad de secciones según su gusto, ¿hay alguna en especial donde pueda ofrecerle su mesa?

—Lejos de toda la jodida gente. —Mantuvo a raya su sorpresa y se recuperó de la impresión inicial del joven rubio frente a ella.

—Contamos con un área especial que cuida la privacidad, ¿espera compañía?

—Haces muchas preguntas —replicó el muchacho con tono áspero—. Solo dame una estúpida mesa.

Se tentó, _demasiado,_ a mandarlo muy lejos, empero, no podía arriesgarse a ser despedida, así que se limitó a estirar sus labios otra vez en una sonrisa tensa.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Caminaron entre diversas mesas hasta dar con un pasillo. La mesera intuyo que para ser tan temperamental, el joven probablemente estaría solo, sin embargo… _¿por qué elegir un café temático cuando podía ir a cualquier establecimiento de comida rápida?_

No pregunto, no era idiota.

Atendió con la misma amabilidad ensayada a ese ente que a cada momento soltaba un par de maldiciones y malas palabras, _pero nunca dirigidas a ella_.

Y esa rutina se repitió por lo que restaba de la semana. Aun cuando Asui, su compañera hizo un comentario al respecto, Ochako negó cualquier vinculación.

—En tu día de descanso, ingresó, escaneó el lugar, se giró y volvió a irse.

 _Eran coincidencias_ , se repite. Porque aceptar la jugosa propina, las sonrisas toscas y burlas junto a un tono irremediablemente grave que volvía sus piernas gelatina, sin mencionar trabajado cuerpo que…

 _No_ , insiste con terquedad. Y es que, luego de replicar la misma escena durante quince días consecutivos, siente que _algo_ se despierta y aviva cuando ve un nombre y número maltrechos escritos en un ticket luego de que el muchacho explosivo se va.

Y empieza a considerar que tal vez, ese trabajo mal pagado no es tan malo.

 **.**

* * *

.

Obviamente voy (demasiado) atrasada. Procuraré que la mayoría de los capítulos sean cortos y concisos, de lo contrario, me atrasaré más. Espero traer actualización doble para ponerme al día pronto.

Esto está superando mi nivel de fluff... lo cobraré. :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Supersticiones

El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

AU sin quirks.

.

* * *

.

 **8\. Supersticiones**

Hay cientos de supersticiones que ha escuchado a lo largo de su vida; de su madre, amigas, compañeras, familia y televisión.

 _Es escéptica_ , se repite. Aun así pone una sábana sobre los espejos antes de dormir, evita la mes de café, procura levantarse literalmente del lado derecho y…

 _No, claro que no es supersticiosa._

Por ello titubeo un segundo cuando encontró una pequeña araña bajando del techo justo antes de salir de su departamento.

 _Un buen augurio_ , diría su madre.

 _Una serie de bonitas coincidencias_ , aclararía su padre.

Sonríe, siendo positiva y creyendo en las casualidades. Saluda con alegría a sus compañeras, se coloca el uniforme y sale para recibir a los clientes. Luego de guardar el número del cliente rubio que le robó más de un suspiro, no volvió a verlo por ahí.

Se sintió decepcionada, al interpretar sus ausencias como una pérdida de interés.

—¡Bienvenido! —Saluda, forzando una cortes sonrisa—. Eres tú —inquiere tras reconocerlo.

—Dame la mesa de siempre —inquiere, sin mirarla demasiado. Asiente, aunque él no la ve.

—Acompañe, por favor —pide, guiando su camino. Sus palmas hormiguean, siente la mirada de sus compañeras. Tragó cuando llegan a su destino—. Puedo

—Lo de siempre —corta, dejándose caer en la silla. Ochako sonríe antes de retirarse. Hay muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Cuando deja la comida, una anomía rompe la rutina—. No llamaste —reclama.

—¿Disculpe? —Frunce el ceño. La voz perdió tosquedad, para ocultarse en un lastimero tono; la fortaleza se volvió una vulnerabilidad que abría nuevas perspectivas a su limitada visión.

—Que no llamaste —repite, elevando la mirada; los ardientes rubís se perdían en una calidez similar a la del sol.

 _Vaya dualidad_ , piensa, entre curiosa y sorprendida.

—Ya no maldices —señala, aumentando la sorpresa. Podría jurar que un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del muchacho, tan tenue que siente que sus ojos la engañan.

—Lo que sea, _cara de ángel_ —replica, desviando la mirada.

—Ochako —contradice, con una sonrisa sincera. El rojo ardiente brilló con reconocimiento.

— _Una niña del té_ —bromea. Ella rueda los ojos por la _originalidad_ del chiste. Aun así, desliza una nota cuando entrega la cuenta junto a un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta.

 _Ella no creía en supersticiones, pero la arañita acertó._

 **.**

* * *

.

Es una superstición que dice que si una araña está bajando o subiendo al techo, significa que vas a recibir visitas, acá se interpreta como el reencuentro con Katsuki.

Si, tengo el descaro de volver después de un año ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
